


I Think I Like

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Male Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance has something important to say. He thinks he likes boys.Oneshot/drabble





	I Think I Like

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/405594) by pepper-bottom. 



It was after Shiro had returned from everything that had happened to him. His hair was white. He no longer had his prosthetic anymore. But the important thing was that it wasn't an imposter. It was really him now.

One day Lance was sitting with him. He had to bring up something and soon. It was important, even if it did sort of make him blush.

"...uh, h-hey Shiro?" Lance glanced at him a little. "Can we talk about something?"

"Huh? Sure," said Shiro.

"I think I like boys." Lance didn't meet his eyes. He wasn't ashamed or anything, being bisexual, but he was definitely still blushing.

"...oh my god," Shiro said, being a proud gay himself...

"We do travel in packs."


End file.
